Uma Briga e um Amor Nascido
by rafinha20
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome tem uma briga e ela aceita sair com Houjo. O que vai acontecer? InuKag gente comentem é minha primeira fic desse casal.


Bem essa fic não tá tão legal assim, mas espero que vocês gostem

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence pq senão ele já ia ter ficado com a Kagome faz tempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**&UMA BRIGA E O AMOR NASCIDO DELA&**

**_FLASHBACK_**

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR PRO SEU TEMPO AGORA! NEM PENSAR!

-Vou sim, meu irmão ta muito doente e minha mãe e meu avô vão levar ele para o médico da família numa outra cidade e eu tenho que cuidar do templo. E quero ver você me impedir de ir Inuyasha.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI!

-Melhoras pro seu irmão, Kagome!

-Obrigado Sango

-Espero q ele fique bom Kagome-kun.

-Eu também Shippo.

-Deus vai ajudá-lo.

-É o que eu espero Miroku.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM!

-Inuyasha...Senta!

Poft

-Até mais pessoal!

-Até mais Kagome!

**_FLASHBACK _**

" Como posso amar alguém tão ... tão grosso como o Inuyasha? Pq ele não entende que eu precisava ficar aqui?"

-Nossa! São quase 7:00! Estou atrasada!

" Bendita hora que eu fui aceitar o convite de Houjo pra ir com ele no cinema. Também ele apareceu logo depois que o vovô ligou e disse que o Souta estava bem e que eles só voltariam no final da semana. Então ele chegou e me pediu pra sair com ele. Aceitei pq eu estava muito brava com o Inuyasha e juntando isso com a melhora do meu irmão eu acabei aceitando.", pensando isso desliga o chuveiro, vai se enxugando e correndo pro seu quarto se arrumar quando ouve a campainha tocando.

-Ai! Deve ser o Houjo-kun.

A garota veste um roupão correndo e desce indo atendê-lo.

-Houjo-kun pode entrar eu já estou terminando só mais alguns minutinhos e pronto.

-Tudo bem Kagome-kun, mas só alguns minutinhos senão nos atrasamos para o filme.

-Tá bem. Mas fica em pé senão você se cansa.

-Ok, mas vamos logo.

-Ok.

Dizendo isso Kagome sobe correndo as escadas entrando em seu quarto e começa a por seu vestido. Quando acaba de subir o zíper ouve umas batidas na janela e se assusta vendo Inuyasha lá.

-Pq você tá se arrumando assim?

-Vou sair com Houjo-kun.

-HOUJO-KUN? VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR COM ESSE CARA! NEM PENSAR!

-Vou sim qual é o problema?

-Nós precisando da senhorita para achar os fragmentos e derrotar Naraku e você aqui saindo com esse cara para se divertir. E seu irmão? Não estava doente?

-Ele já está melhor e vai voltar só no final desta semana. E além do mais se vocês já esperaram até agora podem esperar um pouco mais porque hoje eu vou sair pra me divertir com o Houjo-kun.

E saiu do quarto deixando para trás um Inuyasha bem furioso.

-Houjo vamos?

-... - Houjo ficou paralisado por um momento - Você está linda Kagome.

-Obrigada ... mas vamos?

-Claro, claro...

Algumas horas mais tarde Houjo e Kagome estão voltando do cinema.

-Adorei o filme e você Houjo?

-Gostei. Está com fome?

-Um pouco.

-Então vamos numa lanchonete aqui perto.

-Ok.

Mais alguns minutos num silencio incomodo e eles chegam na lanchonete.

-O que você vai querer comer ?

-Não sei...

-Que tal tomarmos um copinho de sake enquanto você não se decide?

-Pode ser.

-Garçom, por favor, dois copos de sake.

Novamente o casal fica num silencio incomodo, o garçom chega com os dois sakes e Kagome quebra o silencio.

-Acho que não vou querer comer nada.

-Tem certeza Kagome?

-Sim só o sake basta.

-Kagome...

-O que foi Houjo?

-Você está tão linda hoje...

-Obrigada.

-Sabe, sempre tive uma vontade que nunca consegui satisfazer ... sabe qual é?

-Nem faço idéia ... qual é?

-Te beijar.

E dizendo isso foi se aproximando do rosto de Kagome. A colegial já podia sentir o calor do rosto de Houjo, mas quando eles estavam prestes a encostar seus lábios ela se lembra de Inuyasha.

-Não! - gritou Kagome de repente

-Não o que Kagome? - perguntou Houjo assustado

-Não posso te beijar. É melhor eu ir indo. Até mais Houjo

-Mas Kagome...

Já era tarde a garota tinha ido embora. A colegial foi andando rápido, mas a noite estava fria e tinha começado a nevar. A garota diminuiu a velocidade e começou a lembrar de seu querido Inuyasha.

" _Quando brigamos estava nevando. Eu o amo apesar da grosseria. Se pelo menos eu soubesse dos seus sentimentos. Inuyasha, pq você tinha que ser tão teimoso? Porque você não podia ter me deixado voltar pro meu tempo sem brigar? Eu não ia ter ficado com tanta raiva de você e depois ter aceitado o convite do Houjo e você não ia ter ficado nervoso novamente."_

-Brrr que frio é melhor eu correr pro templo antes q...

Não terminou a frase, pois à parte de cima de um quimono vermelho tinha sido posta em seus ombros. Ela se virou assustada e deu de cara com Inuyasha

-Como você chegou aqui?

-Eu te segui ué?

-NÃO ACREDITO! PORQUE VOCÊ ME SEGUIU SEU...SEU BAKA?

-Porque não gosto daquele cara. E dá pra parar de gritar? Minhas orelhas são sensiveis.

-PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DO HOUJO? VOCÊ NEM CONHECE ELE.

-É PORQUÊ...PORQUÊ

-PORQUÊ O QUÊ? FALA LOGO

-PORQUÊ TENHO... UFF! Não interessa vamos sair daqui antes que você congele

-Não vamos a lugar nenhum até você me dizer porque não gosta do Houjo? E também não corro esse risco, pois você me emprestou seu quimono.

-É porque eu tenho...

-Tem?

-Tenho ciúmes dele.

-O que?

-É eu tenho ciúmes dele, pois ele gosta de você, porque você saiu hoje com ele ao invés de ficar comigo e também porque você quase beijou ele e nunca nem sequer tocou no assunto comigo. E também nunca me chamou de Inuyasha - kun!

-Isso quer dizer que ...

-Sim, eu te amo Kagome.

-Inuyas...

Ele a silenciou com um beijo tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. E esse beijo foi se aprofundando. Eles se separaram um pouco para respirar.

-Mas inu-kun você não gosta da Kikyou?

-Ela é passado. Desde que te conheci não paro mais de pensar em você.

-Eu te amo muito, Inu.

E eles se beijam novamente.

-Kagome...

Kagome sorri ao ver Houjo de olhos arregalados alguns metros atrás de onde ela e Inuyasha estavam.

-Houjo queria te apresentar meu namorado Inuyasha.- diz enquanto abraça inuyasha pela cintura e ele passa o braço por seu ombro - Esse era o motivo por não poder te beijar.

-Pra... prazer Inuyasha - diz Houjo gaguejando - Kagome tenho que ir até mais.

-Até.

Quando Houjo se afasta Kagome fica de frente para Inuyasha sem sair do abraço e pergunta

-Vamos voltar agora pra outra Era ou esperar até minha família voltar pra irmos?

-Hum... quando eles voltam?

-Amanhã.

-Ficamos

-Então vamos pro templo.

-Vamos

Kagome põe o quimono no ombro de inuyasha fazendo com que ele os proteja. O casal vai andando para o templo muito felizes por terem descoberto os sentimentos um do outro

Fim

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem dedico esta fic para todos que curtam Inuyasha e espero que vocês comentem ou me mandem e-mails pois eles me ajudam a melhorar.

bjussss


End file.
